Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for managing open shares in an enterprise computing environment.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions and other enterprise organizations, may utilize and/or maintain large and complex computing environments, which may include various networks, sub-networks, servers, and various other computing devices and computing technology. As these organizations increasingly use computer systems in conducting day-to-day business, it may be increasingly important to such organizations to ensure the safety and security of such computer systems, as well as the safety and security of the enterprise information that may be maintained on such computer systems.
In many instances, however, it may be difficult for network administrators of such organizations to manage the vast number of computer systems and other computing technology that may be used by a particular enterprise organization in an efficient, effective, and convenient manner.